Line Crossed
by Simallyher
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff I came up with for Daniel and Sam. Jack is still working at the SGC. So any time before season 9.


**A/N:** This story just came to be while I was driving my sister home from work. Hope you enjoy, I'm thinking about a sequel but not sure.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Stargate, its scripts or characters. I am, however, an avid viewer with an overexcited imagination. Please refrain from suing me!

**Just a Moment in Time**

Sam and Jack had become the poster couple for the SGC, even though they weren't dating. The powers that be thought that having the pair as a united front would make them seem stronger somehow, their only fault? Sam didn't believe in it, neither did Jack. In fact Jack would tell anyone who would listen that Daniel would be better, a civilian and a soldier as the poster couple would make more sense, but no one listened to him. So, a wedge was thrown between Sam and Daniel, anytime they used to have to spend time together was swallowed up with Jack.

'I'm so sorry Danny boy,' Jack mumbled when he came to collect Sam.

'It's OK Jack, we'll find time to hang out, it's what we do,' Daniel smiled, which turned out more of a wince.

'She's your best friend Daniel,' Jack sighed.

'Hey, Sam and I will find time, just keep out government happy,' Daniel turned away before Jack could argue anymore.

'Alright, I'll see you later,' Jack left Daniel in his lab.

Two weeks later Daniel still hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Sam about anything, fate was against them, and he even thought Jack was slowly beginning to get a perverse pleasure out of it. But he still grinned and bared it, until he got the note. It was a quickly scribbled note left on his desk.

_D._

_Meet me at 2. __Broken cub.__ You know where._

_S._

Everything just got better as the day went on, he was a bundle of nerves; he had so much to tell her. He'd been up for the past few nights working on this translation and he'd finally broken it, he wanted her to be the first he told; like old times. God he missed his best friend. Glancing at his watch he made his way slowly down the corridor to the change rooms; slipping through the door he walked straight to the back, on the left-hand side there was a broken cubicle. Closing the cubicle door behind him he sat on the cool tiles and waited. He didn't have to wait long, someone walked into the room, judging by their footsteps they knew exactly where they were heading, straight for him.

'Psst,' Sam hissed.

'Occupied,' he grinned.

She walked in. 'Hey,' she smiled sitting next to him. 'You gotta stop buffing up,' she chuckled. 'It's getting squishy in here now.'

'Here,' Daniel spread his legs and let her sit between them, her back resting against his chest. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too,' she sighed against his chest. 'We've been working non-stop with this stupid poster couple shit.'

'I've been working non-stop on that translation,' Daniel yawned.

'Yeah?' Sam yawned with him. 'How goes that?'

'I finished,' he grinned. 'You did something with your hair.'

'They dyed it, can you believe that, they dyed my hair!' Sam burst.

Daniel could only chuckle as his fingers played with the newly coloured strands. 'Looks good.'

'Think so?' she looked up at him.

He was captured by her eyes, there was something in the depths of them that was seeking his acceptance, he'd seen it before, but not like this. She was actually scared he'd hate her hair, since when has Samantha Carter, Air-force Colonel been scared of his disproval?

'Hey, what's the matter?' He titled her chin to face him. 'You're about to cry.'

'I'm so tired Daniel, this is the only time we've had together in months and all I want to do is sleep!' A tear leaked out.

Daniel brushed away the tear. 'Hey, shh...we're together now, if we sleep we sleep,' he grinned at her.

Her lips brushed his in the gentlest movement; she faced him, a question lurking in the background. She was asking if he was OK with that, strangely he was. Leaning down, Daniel captured her lips with his in a more forceful kiss; dragging from her a tiny whimper. Pulling away he was panting slightly, even Shar're hadn't left him so breathless. She turned in his arms; wrapping hers around his neck she captured his lips again.

'I can't seem to stop,' she breathed, her forehead against his.

'Then don't,' he pulled her towards him again, his lips covering hers in a million soft touches.

'I won't admit to loving you,' Sam stated, kissing along Daniel's jaw line.

'Neither will I,' he panted slightly.

'Good, because I do,' she kissed him again.

'Me too,' he grinned against her lips

After a little while they stopped and just stared at each other, something had changed, that was for sure. His thumb traced the outline of her swollen lips, along her jaw line before catching the back of her neck and pulling her towards himself again. One last kiss and they relented, her head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her body, they finally dozed off. Small smiles played on their lips, a line had been drawn, and a line had been crossed.


End file.
